A Healer & Her Companion
by horsefeathers
Summary: Fareia is on her way to visit home, but she stumbles upon something terrifying. Who could have done this? Takes place a while before Lavan, while situations with Karse are shakey, but not war. Please R/R!
1. Lazy Nights

Disclaimer: It's all Ms. Lackey's. *pout* Except maybe Kiela and Fareia, and the other people I create, but since their in Ms. Lackey's world… Oh bah. Just don't sue me.  
Wow. This is the most pointless chapter of anything that I've ever written. It should get better. Really. I hope. Heh.   
  
Lazy Nights  
  
Smug laughter pierced the silence of the room, the only sound previous to it being the crackling fire. Kiela shrugged helplessly, letting a smirk cross her face and picked up one of the game pieces, tossing it up and down In her hand. "You've always been the intellectual one and you know it," she admitted, tossing the pawn at her friend of many years.   
"And the talented one," Fareia added, shifting a hairsbreadth to avoid the flying chess piece. "Now I wouldn't go that far, Fare. Next time you're at archery practice I'd like you hear you say that," Kiela responded, sliding the pieces off of the chess board and into it's rightful container. "Ouch, you got me there, partner," the healer said with a small bout of laughter, hanging her hand to her side to invite her cat over to accompany them. The small cat contentedly obeyed, springing into her lap, immediately settling herself and purring. "Besides, you're not a guard-in-training anymore, you know." Another chess piece is chucked Fare's way, "You think a bardic talent is going to keep me from weaponry? Hah."  
"What've you got for the afternoon, tomorrow? I'm free until dinner mostly. Letting me get settled in and such." Lazily stroking the cat, Fare shrugs, "Infirmary duty. Just because they finally found you'd make a good bard doesn't mean the world stops turning."  
This earns a pair of puppy eyes from Kiela, "You mean I can't show off my newly discovered talent?" And a snort from the healer, "You wish." Snickersnickersnort.   
Kiela grins as she stands, "Well I've got to go stumble back to my room, now." Fare wiggles her fingers in a small wave, "If you'd just come to Haven with me two years ago you'd know the palace in and out, by now, dear." With that, the door shuts and Fare is left alone.  
"Hmph. Maybe it's about time to visit home, huh Slipper?" She's speaking to the cat, of course. The fluffy little grey cat simply eyes its owner, then hops down to the floor and out the door. "Don't be bringin' any dead mice in here!" The young women stands, banking her fire and crossing minute room to climb into bed, "Yes, Visiting home would be nice…" 


	2. Homeward Bound

Disclaimer: It's all Ms. Lackey's. *pout* Except maybe Kiela and Fareia, and the other people I create, but since their in Ms. Lackey's world… Oh bah. Just don't sue me. Oh, this chapter was randomly written after I remembered I had this story up. It;s not terribly well thought out and it's kind of short, but you know...  
Please review? A bit of constructive flaming is ok.   
  
  
  
Homeward Bound  
  
Packs are attached to her saddle, an extra pouch added for the grey kitten to settle in. Fareia, still garbed in healer greens and a warm forest-green cloak, hoists herself up to the saddle. A wave is sent to Kiela and a small group of friend as she leaves to trot down the road, beginning her trip south. Her mount, a borrowed chestnut gelding, gaily flags his tail as the light excitement of winter hints the air.   
  
-And so a few hours later-  
  
Horse is tied off (And yes, the horse's name is Horse for lack of author creativity) as Fare opens up saddlepacks, pulling out a small tarp to sit on while she eats her evening meal. She picks a tree to lean against, missing the noise of the dining hall back at the palace and pining for the familiar sounds of her kitchen at home. With a small sigh she looks up at the horse, who is munching away at some grain placed out,"At least it's qui-"  
Her sentence is cut off as a wail of agony can be heard from the depths of the forest. On pure healer instinct, Fare leaps to her feet, leaving her lunch to go investigate and help. Carefully finding her way through the forest, in the direction of, hopefully, where the shout was coming from. Ragged breaths can be head as she makes her way in and a gasp catches in her throat as she reaches a small circular clearing. A Herald - wrists bound in chains and hanging limply from a low branch of a tree. And a Companion, sprawled across the ground, silvery mane splayed across blood-stained snow.  
The healer backs towards the trees again, spinning as soon as she reaches the treeline - Only soon enough to recognize a glimps of a human figure before everything went black… 


End file.
